Project Summary/Abstract Established in 2003, the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is an NIH NIMHD U54 Center of Excellence (COE). The proposed research falls under one of CSAAH?s major scientific tracks, cardiovascular disease (CVD) and type 2 diabetes mellitus (diabetes). The Overall Component Aims of the Administrative Supplement are to: 1) Expand CSAAH?s scientific track to examine, address and reduce diabetes and hypertension comorbidities among minority and health disparity populations in the Southeastern United States (US); 2) Strengthen the research capacity of Emory University and Atlanta-based community partners to engage in participatory research aimed to reduce diabetes and hypertension disparities among South Asian communities living in the Southeastern US; 3) Advance novel community-clinical linkage strategies to improve diabetes and hypertension control among minority and health disparity populations, with a particular focus on South Asian communities in Atlanta, GA; and 4) Disseminate best practices in cultural adaptation and integration of evidence-based interventions for diabetes and hypertension disparities for diverse community and clinical contexts. Through a partnership with Emory University, we will leverage the existing community and clinical networks in Atlanta and New York City to inform health disparity interventions relevant to the Southeastern US. The regional partnership will expand CSAAH?s capacity to support collaborative research on multiple chronic high-burden diseases and health disparities experienced among South Asian populations in the US. Understanding the intersection of geographic disparities among existing health disparity communities through this regional collaboration may help to better inform tailored interventions across diverse communities and clinical contexts, supporting dissemination and implementation of evidence- based strategies. This administrative supplement is congruent with CSAAH?s thematic focus on addressing scientific knowledge gaps of the health interventions that work across Asian American subgroups in diverse community and clinical contexts. The proposed research will develop an integrated and sustainable intervention that build on community assets, improve structural competency, and reduce chronic disease disparities to achieve measurable impact in improving health and access outcomes among Asian American communities with high burden of CVD, specifically hypertension, and diabetes in the Southeasern US.